The invention relates to a remote control set for two similar or identical devices adjustable by remote control independently of each other, for example beds in a room, wherein the first device is provided with a first receiver and the second device is provided with a second receiver; wherein a first cableless remote control transmitter is allocated to the first receiver and a second cableless remote control transmitter ist allocated to the second receiver; wherein both remote control transmitters have keys which select and activate the receiving channels of the devices, controlling various functions; and wherein there is an alternative of switching each remote control transmitter to the receiving channels of the one or the other receiver by means of an additional switch, so that, depending on the position of the additional switch and the operation of one of the keys, a single remote control transmitter can be switched to control one device or the other.
Bedroom furnishings have been known which include beds having in each a power drive for the adjustment of their top surfaces. An infrared remote control may be provided for controlling, and each bed is assigned a remote control transmitter of its own, for each bed to be adjustable independently of each other.
In a remote control set in which separate transmitters have been allocated to each one of a plurality of receivers, it is known to construct the transmitters such that, by way of an additional switch, they can be switched to a different receiver. The additional switch is a slide switch or constituted by key contacts. In both cases, the transmitter is switched from one receiver to another in such a manner that a setting, once selected, is permanent and remains unchanged until renewed switching occurs. The operator must therefore first make sure to which receiver the transmitter concerned is set if he wants to avoid the erroneous actuation of a different receiver.
An apparatus of this type is unsuitable for remote control of the above-mentioned beds, since then there is the risk that, by mistake, the bed of the other person is adjusted instead of one's own bed. The same applies if other devices allocated to an operator, such as bedside lamps and/or alarm clocks, are also to be controlled by means of the remote control set.
An integrated component part, SAA 3004 (Valvo), is known on the market which is suitable for the construction of multichannel, addressable transmitters.